User blog:Tanya AZian/Aaron Keating (My FD6 Visionary)
'' '' "Oh No!!!! Wendy, you can't do this to me!!!! Please Wake up!!!! Please!!!! I need you!!!!" ''- ''Aaron,after finding Wendy dead. Aaron Keating is the main protagonist and visionary of Final Destination 6.He has a premonition of the landslide at Signal De Botrange in Brusells,Belgium. He is the remaining survivor of the landslide because 'New Life'. Biography "I know you would'nt believe me,But you all might have heard of Flight 180 incident that happened 15 years ago today" ''- ''Aaron,about his vision Aaron Keating is a 4th year college student at Hollis University.He is smart,strong-willed,maverick and caring.It was also revealed that in his adolescence years he was bipolar and was addicted to Vicodin drug.He also revealed at the age of 15 when he saw a news report about the death of Peter Friedkin,his elder brother was murdered by a gang of bullies,he could have been killed by along with him.Because of that incident, he succumbed to deppresion and his bipolar attack and vicodin addiction increased. Final Destination 6 Aaron is among the college students qualified for a trip to Brussels,Belgium,where he freaks out after having a premonition of the landslide,he escapes along with his girlfriend Erica and other students. After Ned's death,he learns about Death and the previous visions.He even finds out that Wendy Christensen (the visioner of Devil's Flight and Train 081 ) is alive.With Erica's help,he consults help from her, Wendy,at first relents but agrees later. Still the trio's attempts are unsuccessful after Alexis Hill,Kathy Johanson and Larry Beckett are killed.At Aaron's apartment rooftop,when Jake is almost killed by falling bricks,Aaron intervenes,which causes Death to come onto Amber when she falls to death,causing Jake to form grudge against Aaron,Erica and Wendy. After Amber's death, they go to a cabin in Southampton to be safe from death.At the cabin , Aaron learns from Wendy about her life and she tells him that she feared that what if he will end up like her,Erica later informs them that she can't find Mellisa.Aaron and Erica leave to find her in a pub while Wendy stays back to protect Jake.Ungortunately,Melissa gets killed after she trips from the staircase and gets impaled in the throat by an umbrella. Aaron and Erica return to the cabin,only to find Wendy dead.They believe that she commited suicide.Aaron is completely devastated over her death.But when Agent Davidson tells him that they found some bruises on her chest and abdomen and her nails also seem flat,which they claim that she might have been raped and murdered. Aaron feels suspicious about Jake when he notices a scar on his collarbone,when Wendy scratched him,he questions him,whichl leads to Jake shooting at him and Erica.Aaron manages to distract him while Erica hides in the warehouse.But Jake sets the warehouse on fire to make it difficult for them to escape ,during a scuffle,Jake stabs Aaron twice in stomach .Still wanting to kill Erica,Aaron comes from behind and stabs Jake in the neck with a steak knife .Erica gets Aaron out of the fire,who is realising that the death's plan is over , she drives him to a hospital as he is losing too much blood and slips into unconciousness. Six months later,Aaron and Erica are in Paris,France believing that they've cheated death.At the versailles,when he sees a poster of Grim Reaper's photo outside a gothic shop,he flashes back to what Wendy told him about cheating death not being that easy and also remembers when she told him about the time she was sad about Jason's death and saying that she would do anything to have a second chance.Aaron later sees a memorial board where stars are drawn on the board for the departed ones,he goes there and draws a star on Wendy's rememberance before he leaves with Erica for Champs-Elysees. Trivia *He is the first visionary to be alive. *The Le Cafe Miro 81 restaraunt where Aaron,Erica and Wendy are disscusing about the death's list is the same one where Sam Lawton used to work in. *He is the second visioner to be associated with a previous survivor after Kimberly . Category:Blog posts Category:Characters Category:Visionaries Category:Still Alive Category:Survivors Category:Final Destination 6 characters